The Dare
by XxxHarryPotterYaoiLuvaxxX
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a school dance. What will happen when Harry and a group of friends get 'slightly' drunk and make a dare? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This story just kinda popped into my head as I was falling asleep last night and I wanted to post it. Hope you enjoy! Just a heads up though I know I probably didn't so to well on the characters personalities. I tried to get them as close as I could.

WARNING! Yaoi! Don't like don't read. Small sprinkles of Ron/Hermione, and Seamus/Dean

Harry walked into his dormitory with a grin on his face. At breakfast that morning Dumbledore had announced that there was going to be a dance this coming Friday. Everyone had gotten excited and started looking for dates. He remembered what had just occurred in the Common Room.

_Flashback_

He had spotted Ron and Hermione talking by the fireplace. He went to go to his room seeing as how they didn't look like they needed company but spotted Hermione blushing madly. Curious he walked over to them. As soon as he got within hearing distance they both stopped talking and both blushed furiously.

"Hey guys" Harry said a little awkwardly.

"H-hey mate. How you been doin'? Excited about the dance coming up? Found a date yet? Hope you find one so it won't turn out like the Ball in our fourth year. Rough that night remember?" Ron kept rambling until he saw the amused face on Harry.

"Ok what happened? Obviously something happened." Harry looked between Ron and Hermione. Hermione smiled brightly at him and explained.

"Harry it's wonderful! Before we tell you though I want you to promise us that no matter what happens, you won't feel like a third wheel or feel like your being left out." Harry inwardly grinned as he put together the pieces. He put his best serious face on and said "I promise I won't. So go on." Hermione's smile grew bigger and she exclaimed "Ron asked me to the dance!" She looked at Ron and noticed he was looking at Harry worryingly. She looked back at him and saw his blank expression. She frowned thinking he may not approve of his two best friends going out together. Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey mate its ok if you don't agree I mean you should tell us. We promise we won't ignore you or any-" Ron got cut off by Harry jumping up and practically yelling "FINNALY! I WIN!" At their bewildered expressions he grinned.

"It was SO plainly obvious that you two fancied each other. Me and Seamus had a bet going to see how long it would take Ron to ask you. I bet that it would be before the end of this term and Seamus bet it would be the beginning of the next one thinking Ron didn't have the guts to do it. I won!"

Hermione just giggled as Ron scowled. Harry congratulated them and headed up to the dormitory.

_End Flashback_

Harry smiled at the memory and went over to his bed. He sat down on it and tried to think of anyone he wanted to ask to the dance. He sighed as he knew the one person he wanted to go with wouldn't agree to go with him. It wouldn't be allowed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was around 9:00. He yawned and took of his shoes and glasses and climbed into his bed and drew back the curtains. He laid down and closed his eyes drifting of to dreams of rough hands roaming on his body and dark golden hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. I realize the last chapter was short. I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't think of how to keep it going without it getting to long. I hoped you all like it.

Harry woke the next morning to sun rays hitting his eyes. He groaned and rolled over to his side to hide from the offending light that dared to wake him. Feeling himself drifting off, he growled as a hand shook him on the shoulder.

"Come on mate, your gonna miss breakfast." Harry grumbled and sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. He put his glasses on and got out of bed. Groggily, he changed into his school robes and went down to the common room with Ron. There they met Hermione and together they made their way to the enchanting room known as the Great Hall. After they had sat down Ron immediately filled his plate with eggs, bacon, and anything else he could reach.

While they were eating Harry's gaze got drawn to the Staff table. His breathe hitched as he spotted a familiar head of dark golden-brown hair. The way the sunlight that was streaming into the Hall made the owner of the head of hair (that Harry dreamed about running his hands through)'s skin shine beautifully. Harry stared at the beautiful sight that was his DADA teacher. Harry had been absolutely thrilled when Dumbledore announced that Remus Lupin was to be retaking his post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He sighed softly as Remus looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and went back to him meal daydreaming about his fantasies with his teacher.

Remus POV

I sighed happily, feeling so glad to be back at Hogwarts. It feels so at home here, it's amazing. Looking down at my plate, I think about what's going to happen this Friday. The dance seemed to excite a lot of the students. As my mind started to imagine what it would be like, I felt eyes staring at me. Looking up and glancing around curiously, I notice that Harry was looking at me with slight dazed look about him.

I gulped at how cute that made him look and smiled at him. He smiled back and went back to eating. God I love it when he smiles. He doesn't do it often but when he gives a real smile it's so beautiful it makes me want to just go over to him and kiss him roughly. I know I shouldn't be lusting after a student. And to make it worse, it was Harry. My best friends son/godson. I can't help it though. He is so beautiful with his green, green eyes and his pale skin that bring out his dark hair. The messy hair makes him looked like he's just been shagged and it makes him look _so_ sexy. I shook my head slightly to get certain images out of my head.

I sighed sadly as I looked back at my plate. There was no way that I could be with Harry. He thinks of me as a father and not as a "mate" as I should call it. Getting up, I walked out of the Hall to get ready for my classes later that day, wishing it could be possible to be with Harry.

_If only they knew that a certain group of students figured out their secret and were planning special things for the pair. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews! I love reading about people's opinions. Anyway hope you like this chapter.

Throughout the week, Harry was getting anxious. It was getting closer to Friday and he hadn't asked anyone to go with him. So many girls wanted to go with him, yet he didn't ask one of them. Most people thought it was because he had his eyes set on a certain someone, but a group of 10 students knew better. Those students went by the names: Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Luna. During the beginning of the year, they had finally gotten over their house prejudices and gotten together to help Harry and Remus. They had went to Dumbledore and told them about Harry and Remus' problem.

Dumbledore had just smiled and his eyes twinkled madly. He had arranged the dance just for them to apply their plan to. Dumbldore had also told all of the staff except for Remus about the plan so they wouldn't do anything rash when they saw the results of the plan. Of course Harry didn't get told about the plan either. So when Friday came around and he still didn't have a date, he just decided to go with Ron and Hermione. Hermione had decided that he should go in something different than the dress robes that he had worn last time. This dance was supposedly different and they were to were normal clothes. She had dragged him aside and together with Lavender, they worked their magic.

Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna (Neville had asked Luna to the dance so she was waiting with him) were waiting patiently down in the common room. Well everyone but Seamus and Dean. They were sitting in one of the love seats making out. Everyone's head snapped up (including Seamus and Dean) as Hermione and Lavender walked out of the boys dorms. Lavender cleared her throat.

"Introducing Harry Potter, new and improved sex god!" The door behind them opened and a reluctant Harry stepped out. Ron's eyes almost popped out of their sockets while Seamus and Dean's jaws dropped. Neville's eyes got as big as dinner plates and Luna just stared dreamily at him, smiling. Harry stood their in black leather pants that looked like a second skin on him. It hugged his curves and hips perfectly. He was also wearing a black muscle shirt with green stitching that matched his eyes. His hair was even more messed up, but made him look even more sexy. He didn't have his glasses on and was wearing contacts. He had a small black choker around his neck with a silver wolf charm. The choker was the only thing he didn't disagree with.

"Blimey Harry, if I wasn't with Dean I'd jump you right now." Seamus said in a dazed voice. Dean just kept staring and nodded his head in agreement. Harry smiled a tiny smile and they made their way down to the Great Hall. First walked in Ron and Herminone, then Seamus and Dean, then Neville and Luna, and finally Harry and Lavender. Lavender agreed to walk in with him so he wouldn't be embarrassed. As he walked in almost everyone stared at him. They had never seen him look so good before.

As everyone went out to dance Harry sat down at an empty table and watched. He got bored of watching and looked at around for anyone he knew. He spotted Snape scowling at a pair of students as they bumped into him as they walked by. He chuckled and kept looking around. He finally spotted Remus sitting next to Professor Sprout talking about something. He smiled as he noticed he was wearing the necklace Harry had bought him for Christmas.

While Harry was busy staring at Remus, Ron snuck over to the punch bowl. He spiked it with the Firewhiskey his brothers had sent him. After Ron checked to see if anyone saw him, he went back to Hermione to tell her that he finished. Hermione smiled. Time for Part 2 of their plan.

Hermione walked over to Harry and sat down next to him while Ron went to talk to Seamus and Dean. Harry jumped when he noticed her. She smiled.

"Hey Harry. Having fun?" Harry just nodded. She inwardly grinned as that was a sign that he was bored.

" Do you want to dance Harry? Ron said he got tired and went to sit down." Harry smiled at her and nodded so she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. A techno song was playing, so she started to show him new ways to dance while he tried his best.

Remus POV

Everyone looked like they were having a good time. All the students were dancing, the teachers were smiling (all of course except Snape). Remus noticed the Hall doors open and saw some couples file in. When he noticed Harry walk in he stopped breathing for a minute. Harry looked so hot in his leather pants and muscle shirt. He wasn't even wearing his glasses! He green eyes shone as he walked in and sat down.

Pomona started to talk to him about plants and what she planned for her next classes. Every once and a while I would sneak a look at Harry. He was getting up to go dance with Hermione. I sighed happily as Pomona got up and left. I decided I was thirsty and went to get some punch. After getting some I got a better seat to view Harry dancing. After around three glasses of punch everything started to become more and more funny. I almost fell off my chair laughing as a student tripped over a chair. I just shrugged and drank some more punch.

End Remus POV

As the songs kept coming and going and Hermione teaching me how to dance Harry became really hot and thirsty. He had been getting good at dancing but felt tired do he told Hermione he was going to get a drink and sit for a while. As he walked over to the punch he noticed most of the students tripping and laughing over nothing. Everyone seemed to be acting weird. He shrugged and grabbed a cup of punch.

_Around an hour later_

Harry laughed as he bumped into someone and plopped down into a chair next to Ron and Hermione. They turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and waved to the people sitting around them. He barley noticed that three Slytherins were also sitting with them. Seamus slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Hey Harry! Is this dance fun or what?" Harry nodded happily.

"Hey why don't we play a game or something? How about Truth or Dare?" Dean offered with a mysterious glint in his eyes. Everyone agreed almost instantly and they all sat in a circle. Ron looked at Draco.

"Ok Malfoy Truth or Dare?" He smirked as Draco scowled at being forced to go first.

"Dare. Malfoy's never back down from a challenge." Ron nodded and his smirk got a little wider.

"I dare you to kiss Blaise." Ron laughed as both of their eyes got huge. He and Hermione had planned this out as well. They both knew that Blaise and Draco liked each other. Draco nodded and looked towards Blaise. Blaise just stared back and waited. Draco leaned in and captured his lips. Ron had to hold in a cry of joy as Blaise kissed back hungrily. Around 2 minutes later the broke aparts and flushed at the looks they were receiving. Draco looked at Harry and asked.

"Potter truth or dare?"

"Oh definitely dare!" Everyone smirked as he said that. This was turning out just like they planned.

"Ok Potter but lets make it interesting. I dare you to go and dance with Lupin. But lets make a bet of sorts. The more you seduce him, the more money you earn. Ok?" Harry just hummed in agreement while he was searching out Remus. As he spotted him he stood and made his way over to him. The others just smirked and waited for their plan to take off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! I couldn't think of how to continue this and I was also very busy. Sorry for making you wait. Hope you enjoy! By the way the song that I was talking about below is called Satisfaction by Benny Benassi. You should listen to the song at that part to get what I mean. I don't in any way own the song. Enjoy me loyal subj- I mean readers!

Last time:

"_Potter truth or dare?"_

"_Oh definitely dare!" Everyone smirked as he said that. This was turning out just like they planned._

"_Ok Potter but lets make it interesting. I dare you to go and dance with Lupin. But lets make a bet of sorts. The more you seduce him, the more money you earn. Ok?" Harry just hummed in agreement while he was searching out Remus. As he spotted him he stood and made his way over to him. The others just smirked and waited for their plan to take off._

On to the story!

Remus POV

I sat there, holding my fourth cup of punch, staring at Snape in horror. Apparently Severus had drank some punch and gotten drunk. He was currently singing along to the song that was playing (quite off key) and swaying to the music. After the horror had past the hilarity of the situation came flooding in. I burst out laughing as his voice cracked at a particularly high note. I shook my head and took another sip of my punch. I looked around and noticed with a start that Harry had been trying to make his way to me. He kept getting bumped by other students. I laughed as he roughly shoved one of the students and sat down at my table with a huff. He grinned at me and I smiled back. He looked so flustered! Merlin that made him look hot. His face was red and he was sweaty from all the dancing. He was panting and his clothes were all ruffled. I shook my head to try to get rid off all the images I was getting.

End Remus POV

"Hi Professor! Having fun?" Harry stared at Remus thinking of ways to seduce him. Remus noticed he was alittle dazed but answered anyway.

"Yes I am Harry. Everyone seems to be having fun and the mood is contegeous." Suddenly Harry's eye lit up. "Hey Professor, you wanna get some dessert? I think they started serving it a few minutes ago." Remus chuckled at Harry's excited look. "Sure Harry why not." Harry jumped out of his seat and held his hand out to Lupin. "Don't want you to hurt yourself getting up now do we?" Remus glared at him but accepted the help. Hey it was an excuse to touch him right? Remus opened his mouth to retort but his comment was forgotten as Harry winked at him and walked away. There was a slight sway to his hips and Remus couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry's arse. Remus gulped and followed, his eyes fixed on Harry. Harry stopped at a table covered in desserts and selected a chocolate cupcake. Remus chuckled and picked up a cookie that winked at him. Harry started back towards the table they were previously sitting at but not without brushing against Remus first. Of course he made it look like an accident and kept on walking. Remus on the other hand was struggling to control himself. Harry was torturing him and he didn't even know it.

Harry plopped down in his seat and grinned when Remus did the same. "Merlin it's warm in here huh Remus?" Harry smirked when Remus, still staring at Harry, nodded and took a bite from his cookie absentmindedly. Harry shook his shirt a bit and started to take the wrapper off his cupcake. Meanwhile Remus couldn't help himself but let his eyes wander Harry's body. When Harry shook his shirt it revealed a bit of his side. Remus went back to Harry's face and swallowed a lump in his throat that was similar to the one forming in his pants. Harry was slowly licking the frosting off of the cupcake and making little mewing noises. Every so ofter a small pink tounge would dart out and lick his lips. Remus unconsiously licked his lips at the sight.

Elsewhere

Draco sniggered as he saw Lupin stare in awe as Harry, seemingly obvlivious, continued to assult the cupcake with his tougne. The girls just giggled and Seamus and Dean were staring almost as much as Lupin was.

"I didn't know Harry could be such a tease!" Hermione squealed as she got over her giggle fit. They couldn't be any more happier that things were working out. Luna just looked around dreamily while she answered Hermione. "I think the Sprackets taught him a thing or two." Everyone was used to her strange comments and just nodded in agreement. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap while Draco and Blaise were holding hands. Luna was sitting next to Neville while he couldn't stop blushing as she leaned against him a bit. Dean was laying across two chairs with his head in Seamus' lap. That left Lavender and Pansy to sit together as neither of them bothered to get a date. They were to consintrated on helping Harry and now they both regreted it a bit. As Harry finished his cupcake Draco huffed and stood. "I am going to dance. This is getting boring with all this waiting." Everyone agreed and got up to dance. Lavender and Pansy just shrugged and danced with each other since it was just the begining of a fast song.

Back to Remus and Harry

Harry's smile grew as he heard one of his favorite songs come on. He loved dancing to this song when he was alone and with all the moves Hermione taught him, it could work out very well. He grabbed Remus' hand and grinned as Remus' head snapped up in surprise. "Hey Professor you wanna dance?" Remus' eyes went wide as he realised what was just asked of him. He couldn't dance with Harry to this song! He might...well lets just say do something regretable. Remus opened was about to tell Harry that he didn't feel like dancing when he looked up at Harry and his responce died on his lips. Harry was looking at him with his ultimate puppy pout on. Remus didn't stand a chance. He nodded his hand and got up with Harry. Together they made their way to the dance floor.

Harry turned so his back was facing Remus. His hands were above his head around Remus' neck as he gyrated gently, pressing himself against Remus, then arching away from him. He sank down a bit, and to Remus' surprise, hiked up his shirt just a bit, and wrapping his legs around Remus and slid up and down a bit. Harry moved up against Remus, pressing his front against him. Remus finnally got his senses back and climbed behind him, slipping his arms around the sexy boy and put his hands on Harry's stomache. He beginning to move himself up against Harry, pressing into him. Remus' cheeks were pink from the heat of the motion and the soft feel of Harry pressed up against him. While he'd had his doubts about the whole idea, he had to admit, he much preferred this kind of dancing to the old ballroom style of dancing that he knew. Harry turned his head slightly, leaning it back a bit. Remus responded by gently capturing his lips with his own, continuing to push firmly up against the boy's backside with his hips. His hands slipped down, running along Harry's waist and hips, over his butt and upper thighs. Harry let a slight sound of approval slip into the kiss.

Harry POV

Harry was cheering inside. He finnally kissed Remus! Well actually He kissed him first but still! And Merlin did it feel good! He was so happy and caught up in the kiss that the next few minutes passed in a blur. When he finnally came back to his senses, he was in a broomcloset, pushed up against a wall and having his neck attacked by a enthusiastic Remus.

Back to the other 10

Draco glanced up from Blaise for a second, breaking off a kiss. His eyes widened and he pocked Blaise, pointing away from the Hall. Blaise followed his finger, and saw Harry and Remus disappearing from the Great Hall. He glanced up at Draco and Hermione and nodded. The ten slipped out and through the crowd, heading for the door. As they came across a broomcloset, Seamus wiggled his eyebrows and knocked on the door. Hermione smacked him in the head but stared at the door at the responce they got. "Don't worry boys, it's just us." Dean called. Harry's voice came back, very ragged and heavy with panting. "C-can y-y-you come back another gasp t-time? We're umm...oh!...a little..." Draco rolled his eyes and motioned to the rest of the group. "Lets go they are obviously a little busy in there." Everyone nodded and they made their way back to the Great Hall to report their success to Dumbledore.

In the closet

There was another "Oh!" and a gasp from Harry, who had completely forgotten about the people outside and writhed, leaning back on the far wall of the closet, his boxers and his pants missing. Remus was kneeling between his legs, licking and kissing at a steady pace at the saviors manhood. His pace hadn't changed in the least since the group had arrived. Harry moved a hand out and pinched a nipple through Remus' shirt. Remus groaned in what might have been protest at first, but soon his groans became muffled cries of happiness and Harry moved his attention to his other one. Harry writhed against the wall, shivering. He let out an abrupt muffled yell as Remus slid his tongue around the boy's erection. "Ahhhh...Rem....mmmmm...please don't stop...Remus..." It wasn't long before Harry gave one last shudder and moaned the loudest yet as his orgasm reached its peak. Remus moaned as a rush of the wsavoirs sweet cum flowed out into his mouth as Harry bucked wildly against his mouth, his back arching. Soon he went a bit limp, sagging against the wall. Remus swallowed Harry's cum and then kissed Harry deeply.

__________Lemon cutout_________________________Lemon cutout________________________

Harry slumped backwards, panting, his hair falling all around his face. A moment later, Remus slumped on top of the boy, also panting heavily. The werewolf weakly kissed him. "Remus....I love you." With that, Harry drifted into a deep sleep. Remus smiled gently and kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you too Harry." Remus layed next to Harry and fell asleep with him.

The next day

Harry jolted awake. He sat up then immediatly groaned as a sharp pain went up his spine. He wondered why until the memories of last night flooded his mind. He looked around to find that he was in an unfamiliar room. He slowly stood up and noticed he also was dressed from the waist down. He left the room to find Remus sitting at a table, drinking a cup of coffee while reading the Daily Profit. Harry grinned and hugged his neck from behind. Remus almost dropped his coffee but put it down and kissed Harry. Harry grinned and kissed back hungrily. Remus soon broke the kiss and ignoring Harry's cry of disappointment kissed him on the cheek. "As much as I'd like to continue from last night, I can't. I'm not as young as I used to be ya know." He winked at Harry and chuckled as Harry giggled. "So Harry I need to ask you something. Now you don't need to feel the need to agree but I have just recently aquired a house that Dumbledore has been nice enough to help me get. I was wondering if you would like to leave the Dursley's and live with me." Harry's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and for a moment Remus thought he would get yelled at. Instead, Harry nodded and kissed him again. Remus grinned and pushed Harry back a bit. "Down tiger. I have things to do and I need to get them done as soon as possible." Remus kissed Harry on the forehead. "I will see you later at the train ok?" Harry nodded and Remus left.

Harry walked around the castle, seeing people running around frantically trying to get ready for the summer. Harry smiled as he was smart enough to pack two days before. He smiled as he saw his friends sitting at the Gryffindor table. He say down and smiled as he saw they were all in couples. His eyes widened in surprise at two of the couples. Draco was holding Blaises hand while Pansy was leaning her head on Lavenders. He guess that they must have gotten together last night during the dance. Hermione looked at him and asked "So Harry, where did you disappear to last night?" Draco sniggered and they looked at him expectingly. He sighed and retold what had happened last night. Draco grinned and took out a bag of money. "Looks like you went all the way. Youv'e earned this." Harry took the bag with surprise as he had forgotten all about the dare. Hermione and Blaise shared a knowing glance and they all chatted about what they would do in thier summer.

As the day came to a close they all went to the train and said their goodbyes. Remus had come up to Harry and took his hand. They portkeyed away to Remus' new home and explored a little bit. For the next 3 months they spent as much time as they could together. On their last day before school started Remus surprised Harry by giving him a little black box. "Harry, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Harry had tears in his eyes and nodded before they ended up having a wonderful night of making love together. "And to think" Harry thought to himself "this all started with a dare."

I hope you like it. The ending is alitlle rushed because I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now so I'm trying to not get in trouble. Please leave reviews to tell me what you think.


End file.
